The Bells of Christmas - A Holiday One-Shot
by sinwagon13
Summary: After the birth of her child and the marginal success of her book, Rory struggles to find her place in this world. Eventually, she decides to go back to school in hopes of opening up new doors in her career. She returns to Yale and runs into someone very important from her past. What happens when he discovers the truth had been kept from him? Can he forgive?


**The Bells of Christmas**

When Rory's book writing dreams didn't pan out the way she'd hoped, she knew she had to do something to remedy her faltering career. Journalism no longer held her focus the way it once had, and her book was eventually published, but it wasn't enough to sustain her and a child. She was now responsible for another human being, and this meant she needed to get her act together.

For the first couple years of Elijah's life, she'd lived off what little of the trust fund she had left, and when it started running dangerously low, she reevaluated her options. Her dad, of all people, suggested she go back to school. He wanted her to get her life back on track and offered to pay all expenses, including childcare and housing. To Rory, the offer was too generous, and she seriously considered turning him down until she talked to her mom. Lorelai had always managed to be a voice of reason, and this was no exception.

"Rory, your dad is right," Lorelai said firmly.

"What would you do? I know you wouldn't take money from Grandma and Grandpa like this," Rory countered.

"You're right, I wouldn't take money from them," she agreed. "There were always too many strings and expectations."

"So, I'm not taking the hand-out from Dad. I'm going to make it on my own, just like you did," Rory replied stubbornly.

"Your dad is different. He's trying to help and that's all. There's no ulterior motive behind this and expects nothing in return. No Friday night dinners, no DAR meetings at your inn, no renaming your first born after him," Lorelai explained. " _And_ , you're not me. You're _you_."

"I know, but..." Rory's voice trailed off. She knew her mother was right about this, and she'd be a fool to turn down the opportunity, especially in her situation.

"But what?" she asked.

"I don't want you to think less of me. You wanted more for me, and I don't want to disappoint you," she answered.

"I promise not to think less of you, and you haven't disappointed me, Kid," she replied with a soft smile.

Even Emily was on the same page with Lorelai and Chris, which made it feel as if Rory couldn't say no to the offer. At first, Emily was against the whole thing because she wanted to be the one to pay for everything. Although, in the end, Chris and Emily came to an understanding where Emily bought Rory a house while Chris paid for school and a full-time nanny. Rory despised the idea of someone else taking care of her child, but she told herself it was just a temporary thing, and ultimately, this would be good for Eli in the end. Violet, the woman Rory hired to be his nanny, had changed her mind. She had really hit it off with Eli as well as Rory. It made her feel better about the decision.

The first day of school had always been an exciting occasion for Rory, and this was no exception. As she stepped onto the Yale campus for the first time in over fifteen years, she breathed in its essence, the history and wisdom it held for her. It felt almost as if each book was greeting her, welcoming her back to the world of learning. It was exhilarating and nerve-wracking all at the same time. She was beyond prepared for her graduated classes but didn't know how she'd manage to accomplish everything with a toddler.

Once she settled into the semester, she rediscovered her love of learning. Although her focus was on literature, she took a journalism class to better round out her degree. She actually enjoyed that class a great deal more than she thought. Rory realized how her approach hadn't changed despite the journalistic world being turned upside down. She also concluded that it wasn't something she wanted to be a part of anymore. While still interesting, her other classes were of far more importance to her.

About half-way through the semester, her journalism professor started bringing in guest lecturers from the world she'd left behind. The first few she'd heard of but never met. The next two were folks she'd worked with from time to time, and the final guest was a surprise. None of them, up to that point, had been major players in the field. This time, however, it would be different.

Logan's life had been going according to Mitchum's prophecy. He married Odette, had two kids, and was being groomed to take over HPG when his father retired next year. On the outside, his life seemed perfect, but to those in the know, it was merely a façade of happiness wrapped around an empty shell. He spent most of his time keeping busy with work and had just enough time left over to be with his children.

His wife held little to no interest for him anymore. He'd tried hard to make it work, but after the birth of their first child, she went a little crazy. She became more controlling and rarely let him see his friends. Soon, they'd given up calling him to do things. He'd get an occasional text, but it was so last minute, he couldn't ever make it.

You may wonder how he ended up with a second child, but that was sheer drunkenness. Odette had seemed like she was coming around, but it was merely part of her plan to stay in control. They'd gone out one night to an engagement for some charity or another. She was sweet, kind, flirty to him, and when they got home, their hormones were raging. He was a little drunk and didn't realize there was no form of protection. He hadn't planned on having a second child with her, but he failed to account for her schemes. Nine months later, she had the baby girl she desperately wanted and was crazier than ever. The only person to see this side of her was him because she was a fantastic actress.

When one of his favorite professors from Yale contacted him, he pounced on the opportunity. He didn't care that it would be hard work or that he'd be away from home for an extended period of time. Once he got settled, he'd have the nanny bring his children to him. Odette barely spent any time with them, so he didn't think that would be much of an issue, and his parents had been pressuring him to bring them stateside.

Logan went right to work on his project for Professor Stern, and, for the first time in a long time, he was almost happy. Sure, his children made him happy, but that's where it seemed to end. While he enjoyed work, his dad had been more 'Mitchum' than usual. He attributed it to his father's impending retirement. It was still a year away, but Logan sensed that he was struggling to relinquish the control he'd had for so many years. _It's only natural,_ he told himself. _It will be over soon._ In the meantime, Logan would take advantage of this opportunity and let his dad have one last big hurrah with the company he loved more than his family.

While preparing for his new adventure, he made all the necessary arrangements for a place to stay near campus that was big enough for everyone. Honor had already volunteered to babysit if needed. She couldn't get enough of her niece and nephew. She had to live through her little brother because she found out she was unable to have children of her own, so, she spoiled his kids rotten. Logan had always been the lucky one when it came to getting what he wanted, but he felt terrible that he got the children that Honor had always wanted. It wasn't as if he despised children, he simply didn't adore them the way she did.

About a week after the Thanksgiving holiday, Logan started his stint at Yale. Walking onto campus, his mind was flooded with a million memories. Some were happy, and others were almost too sad to take. He tucked those away, ignoring them like he'd done for so many years before. Rather, he recalled some of the funnier times, watching Finn go door-to-door in an attempt to find his soul mate from the night before. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he walked toward the classroom he was going to be in. He knocked on the professor's office that was two doors down.

"Professor Stern?"

"Ah, Logan! Come in and have a seat," he replied. "And call me Alex. No need for formalities."

They made some small talk until it was time for class, and it had helped put Logan more at ease. Somehow, he'd worked himself up into an internal fit of nerves, which was strange because he was constantly giving presentations and doing various speaking engagements. Professor Stern was one of the few teachers he'd respected in college and even more so now with his contributions to the business world.

He waited outside the door while he was being introduced. When he first stepped inside, he scanned the room. The youthful faces mixed with a few older stared back at him. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks with the eyes of his past met his own.

 _You've got to be kidding_ , Rory lamented silently. She could hardly believe her own eyes, and from the looks of it, he was just as shocked as he was. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised since he's kind of a big deal in the journalism world, but I didn't think he'd be the type to do something like this._

He flashed his million-dollar smile, and she felt like he meant it for her. Rory softly smiled back at him as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Logan began to speak. At first, she found it hard to concentrate on his words as memories of him flooded her mind. Within a few minutes, she returned from her trip down memory lane and absorbed his words, his voice. She'd become almost mesmerized by him.

Before she knew it, the class was over for the day. Rory packed up her books and notes, and then headed toward the exit. Keeping her eyes down, she made a beeline for her usual route out of the building. This was her only class for the day, and she needed to get back home to Eli, especially since it was Violet's half day for the week. She thought she could hear him calling to her, but she kept going.

Suddenly, she was filled with fear, dread, and uncertainty. She didn't trust herself with him. It was difficult to remain in the moment and not get caught up in his spell. Seeing him again had cast doubt on her decisions regarding him. _Why did I say goodbye? How could I think that I would raise our baby on my own? Did I really think he'd come back when I sent him that stupid letter?_ And now, she'd become anxious about her class with Professor Stern on Friday. _God, he's going to be the guest lecturer then, too. What am I going to do? I can't just skip class, and Logan's material will be on the final._

"Ace," Logan said as he stopped her in her tracks.

"Logan, hi," she replied nervously.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," he said quietly.

"It's ok," she assured him. "You didn't know."

"Look, I don't want it to be like this," he offered.

"Me neither," she agreed and gave a little smile.

"I'm surprised it's taken you this long to go back to school," he remarked.

"It was time," she stated. "Besides my journalism career went down the drain after the failed Conde Nast story about people waiting in lines."

"You had that Talk of the Town piece," he reminded her.

"That was eons ago, and I haven't had anything since."

"What about your book?" he asked.

"Not enough interest to make me a best-selling author, but it was cathartic," she answered.

"I'd love to get my hands on a copy. Where can I get it?"

"I'll bring one to the next class," she proffered.

"No, I'd like to buy it," he said with a soft smile.

"Really, Logan, it's ok. I don't think anyone is printing it anymore," she admitted.

"What are you doing right now? Want to go get some coffee?"

"I'd love to, but I've got to get going," she declined his offer. She didn't want to bring up Eli. His silence on the subject had spoken volumes to her. It seemed weird that he'd completely ignored the fact now as well.

"You're turning down coffee? Must be something important," he quipped.

"It is," she said vaguely.

"Maybe after class Friday?"

"Maybe, uh, sure," she replied knowing she'd have to come up with a good excuse to get out of it. She looked at the time on her phone. "I've really got to get going, Logan."

"It was good to see you, Ace," he flashed a warm smile that made his eyes crinkle. She felt herself melting, and he held out his arms for a hug. Against her better judgment, she obliged. His touch sent a shiver down her spine, and when their cheeks touched, she could have sworn he whispered, "You look beautiful."

"I'll see you on Friday, Logan," she said and made a mad dash for the exit before he could keep her any longer. She couldn't risk being drawn into him even more. It was so easy to get tangled in his web, and she was finally on a good path. All Rory had to do was finish her masters' degree, and she'd go back to Chilton as a member of the faculty. It wasn't the most ideal job, but it would provide stability.

 _What were the chances of running into someone I knew at Yale? Let alone that person being Rory. She looked more beautiful than I remember. Why was she in such a rush to leave?_ he wondered. _I mean, she turned down_ _coffee_ _. I guess I can't blame her with our history. The last time we met out of the blue like this was in Hamburg and coffee turned into my hotel room...all night._

Before he left the school for the day, he made a pit stop by Professor Stern's office. He wanted to chat with him about his lecture.

"Are you trying to steal my job, Logan?" the professor asked jokingly.

"No," he chuckled. "I enjoy what I do."

"Would you be willing to come back the next time I teach this class?" he asked. "You engage the students so well, and they really seemed to enjoy your lecture, as I'm sure they will on Friday as well."

"Just let me know when, and I'll clear my schedule," Logan agreed. "I thoroughly enjoyed this, but I wouldn't want to do it every day."

"Excellent! I look forward to Friday's class."

"Thanks, Professor Stern! I mean, Alex," Logan said and left the office.

He was proud of what he'd done, and that he'd impressed his old mentor. It hadn't even been hard work since it seemed to come to him naturally. He replayed the scene with Rory all the way to Honor's. She had insisted on having his kids over for the day.

"Hey, little brother," she said. "How was Yale?"

"It was actually fun," he admitted. "I really enjoyed myself."

"Don't tell me you've decided to become a teacher now," she began. "Dad would kill you!"

"No, it's not challenging enough. I like what I do, but this was a nice little break."

"Ok, but then why the smile?" she wondered. "You almost have this glow."

"Must be the Fountain of Youth I discovered on campus," he joked.

"No, there's something else..." she continued to prod and gave him a look.

"It's nothing," he denied.

"The last time I saw this look was when we met up in Hamburg after you saw..." Honor gasped before she could finish her thought.

"She was there," he quietly confessed.

"Really?" she nearly squealed.

"Don't get too excited," he warned. "She wants nothing to do with me."

"What makes you say that?"

"She turned down coffee..."

"Maybe it's not what you think. She's probably very busy with work and school," she suggested. "Or, maybe she's found someone."

"I doubt it. I haven't seen or heard her name associated with much of anything. She wrote that book, but it didn't make any big waves," he explained. "I'm sure she would have mentioned something about a boyfriend if that's what was holding her back."

"That doesn't mean she's _not_ working, _and_ you never told her about Odette," Honor pointed out.

"I guess she could be, and, in my defense, the latter fell under the whole Vegas thing," he said.

"I just never thought that New Hampshire was the end for you two. I've got a feeling," she announced. "And I'm rarely wrong!"

"We'll see how Friday goes," he replied and changed the subject. "How were the kids today?"

Honor went on to tell him about their fun-filled day. Then, he gathered up the children, including all their stuff, and headed back to his place.

He couldn't stop thinking about Rory. He had this yearning to talk to her and see her, but he knew he shouldn't. _I'm married, even if it's one of convenience. It's not like Odette actually cares. She hasn't even checked in on the kids or me. I'm sure she's gallivanting around Paris or London, spending my money on God knows what. I can't even get a divorce at this point_ , he lamented silently. _She's very careful not to do anything to violate the terms of the marriage contract. I'm just trapped._

As she prepared for the trip to campus, dread sank in, making itself right at home. _Suck it up, Buttercup!_ she thought. _You've only got to see him once more, and then things go back to normal. If I play my cards right, I can get through this whole thing unscathed._

Rory continued getting ready, changing her outfit three times. _Why am I doing this? It's just another class_ , she told herself. No matter what she did, he pervaded her thoughts. It wasn't as if she hated him or wanted nothing to do with him, but she couldn't be 'just friends' with Logan. _There's no friend territory with him. It's all or nothing_ , she thought.

On her way out, Violet said something to her, but she was so distracted that she replied blindly. She figured it couldn't have been overly important, and she was running late thanks to her self-induced wardrobe crisis. Once she was on campus, she made a quick stop at the coffee card just outside of the building where her class was being held.

"I'll have a large coffee, please," she told the barista.

"Make that two, and put it on my tab," a familiar voice said from behind her.

"You don't have to do that," she chided Logan.

"It's just a coffee, Ace," he said.

"Thanks," she replied softly and took her coffee. "We'd better get into class."

"Oh, you're right," he agreed. "I didn't realize it was almost that time."

Rory made fast tracks to the classroom before Professor Stern counted her absent with his strict attendance policy. She took a seat in the back of the room in hopes of a speedy exit after class to avoid Logan.

Throughout the lecture, she felt his eyes boring into her soul. It seemed like he was begging her to come back to him, but she knew that was completely insane. _He's married_ , she thought. _I can't do that, again._ Rory tried to avoid any sort of eye contact, yet, she was completely drawn to him. Watching every single detail, every movement had preoccupied her mind. She wasn't even taking notes at this point because everything was committed to memory, seared into her mind.

By the end, she's managed to salvage some notes, but she doubted there was enough to sustain her for the final. _I'll just have to borrow notes from someone else in the class_ , she thought. _Or_ _, I could just ask Logan for a copy of his lecture. No! Bad idea, Rory! You need to stay away from him or you'll get sucked back in. I can't do that since he didn't want anything to do with Eli or me_.

Quickly packing up her stuff, Rory made a quick break for the exit, hoping to get away before he could corner her again. She thought she was in the clear until she saw Violet heading her way. _That's what she was talking about_ , she recalled. She always meets me on campus on Fridays.

After class, Logan followed Rory out of the room, moving swiftly to catch up to her. Ahead of him, she was met by a redhead with a stroller. She seemed to look slightly surprised and began looking around to see if anyone noticed.

"Wait up, Ace," Logan called to her.

"Logan, hey, I'm sorry, but I totally forgot about an appointment I've got. Raincheck on the coffee?"

"What's going on, Rory?" he asked calling out her strange behavior.

"Nothing, it's just..." her voice trailed off.

He peeked into the stroller expecting to see a baby, rather she saw a sleeping toddler who was about three years old.

"Who's this little guy?" he asked curiously.

"This is Elijah, Eli for short," Rory answered flatly. _She made it sound as if I should know_ , he thought.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he continued his line of questioning. "Look, I'm not going to be mad. We made our choices, and I wasn't naïve to think you wouldn't marry."

She looked a little confused and slightly angry. "I'm _not_ married, and this is Elijah..." she stated firmly, looking like she was losing her patience. "Hey, Violet, could you run and get me some coffee? I need a moment here."

The redhead turned and left without questioning Rory.

"Am I supposed to pick up on something? I don't understand," he answered.

"Take a good look," she suggested and nodded her head toward the stroller.

It only took a moment before he realized he was looking at his own son. The math added up if his age estimation was correct. Then, he got very quiet. It was the kind that comes from a deep anger.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, Rory?" he asked in a low voice with clenched teeth. "How could you keep me away from my own son?"

Without waiting for an answer, he turned on his heels and walked away. _How could she do something like this to me? She had my baby and didn't even bother to tell me. Instead, she let me marry Odette. I would have been there for her_ , he thought furiously. _To top it all off, she acted like I was supposed to know._ His phone chirped, and he saw a number that wasn't on his phone, but he knew it by heart.

 **Rory** : Logan, what the hell is going on?

 **Logan** : Why didn't you tell me?

 **Rory** : I _did_ tell you.

 **Logan** : When? How?

 **Rory** : I'd rather have this conversation in person.

 **Logan** : Fine.

He didn't know how to take all of this, but what he did know was, despite his anger, he had an overwhelming urge to see Rory. He hated life without her. He was also very curious as to what her explanation would be. _How could she possibly rationalize keeping a child from a parent?_ he wondered.

Before he could think much more about it, he was at her house.

"Come in," she said calmly, but he could tell she was nervous. "Thank you for coming over, Logan."

"Sure, no problem," he replied coolly.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Scotch, neat," he answered.

Rory went to her bar cart and fixed them each a drink. Logan took a seat on the couch while he waited. She handed him the drink, and their hands touched only for a brief moment, but it sent a shiver down his spine. _No,_ he warned himself silently. _It's not like that now. Things have definitely changed!_

"So?" he dove right in.

"I guess we're going to dig right in," she commented.

"No sense in beating around the bush. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep him from me? he fired off questions trying to contain his anger.

"I _did_ tell you, Logan," she countered. "This isn't something I'd keep to myself. I thought you knew me better than that."

"When did you tell me? I don't remember any calls or texts with any such news," he said.

"I didn't call or send a text. I wrote you a letter and sent you pictures from the ultrasound I got about halfway through. I even included one of his boy parts, trying to be humorous," she revealed.

"I have no recollection of receiving anything like that. Pretty sure that's not something a person forgets about," he denied.

"I should hope not," Rory replied. There was a long pause. "Are you sure you didn't see my name and toss it in the garbage?"

"I would _never_ do that to you," he avowed. "Maybe it got lost in the transatlantic shuffle or is sitting on the floor behind some big mail sorting machine somewhere."

That explanation didn't sit well with him. _Who would do that? My dad wouldn't waste his time playing around with snail mail, so, who would have the...Oh. My. God,_ he thought.

"Logan?" she asked as if she'd been trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, Ace," he replied. "I think I know who would have done that."

"Done what?"

"Got rid of the letter you sent," he answered.

"Who?"

"I can't believe she'd do that to me! No, wait. Yes, I can. That...I can't even say it! I'm so pissed right now!"

"Who? Your Mom?"

"No, Odette," he revealed.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," she apologized quietly. "I should have called you, but I couldn't. I'm such a coward."

"You're not," he refuted. "I...I shouldn't have married her in the first place."

"It was all part of the great Huntzberger plan," Rory commented.

"I never wanted her. I can't believe it's taken me so long to say this, but...it was you, Ace. It's always been you," he confessed.

"What about your familial obligation and everything that comes with that?" she wondered.

"I'm the only one who can control my own destiny, create my own happiness. My life is cold and empty without you," he answered. He could feel himself falling back into old habits. He wanted Rory more than anything.

"Logan..." she was interrupted by a passionate kiss. His hands were on her cheeks, and his desperation was palpable. Their lips parted, but their foreheads were still pressed together. Rory's hands were on top of his, and she broke the moment.

"We shouldn't," she said, her voice shaking.

He realized she was right, and they were right back to where they were. _She'd made her choice that morning when she left me_ , he thought. _She didn't try too hard to contact me about our son either, which makes me wonder if she wants me in her life at all. God, I'm so stupid to keep slipping into her grasp, and I fall for it every damn time!_

"I don't know how I keep falling under your spell," he lamented. "I'm still not even sure you tried to tell me."

She was taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. "Why would I lie to you?"

"Why wouldn't you call?"

"I was scared and alone," she admitted. "I didn't know what would happen...how you'd react. Hell, I didn't even know if you'd answer my call."

 _How could she think that? I always answered her calls, day or night, and I didn't care if Odette was there or not,_ he thought.

"I just don't know what to think right now," he half-heartedly explained. "I've got to go. I need to figure this all out."

Logan left without another word.

Rory was stunned by what had just happened. Part of her was relieved to know that Logan had no knowledge of her pregnancy because that meant he didn't dismiss her and Eli. Another part felt terrible because she didn't try harder to contact him. She should have pushed herself instead of taking the easy way out. The last part of her was hurt because he didn't believe her. She had no reason to lie about such a thing. The whole hot and cold thing had also left her confused. Could he be just as mixed up as she was over this ordeal? He had always wanted her, but he was still angry about the baby.

Her phone rang, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Mom," she answered.

"How is my lovely daughter?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, so cold!" she remarked.

"You only use that tone when you want something," Rory commented.

"I gave you life," Lorelai quipped. It was her mother's standard excuse.

"I know."

"So, that entitles me to guilt you into things for the rest of your life," she revealed.

"Like Grandma does with you?" Rory asked.

"Oh, well, nicely played," Lorelai conceded.

"What is it this time?"

"I need you to fill in at the Dragonfly. Everyone is out sick, and I mean sick - sick. I had to send Michel home, and I have no one else."

"I can do the Inn," Rory agreed. "You know how cranky the spa guests get when a toddler barges in during massages or wraps."

"Perfect! I'll see you in thirty minutes!"

At least Rory felt useful to her mother since her career stalled. Although, it did make her wonder how her mom did it for so many years. The time flew by and before she knew it, the night manager came in to relieve her. Rory drove over to her childhood home for a quick visit and bite to eat before going back home.

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked through the front door.

"Nana?" Eli called out excitedly.

"She's upstairs, Rory," Luke replied from the kitchen.

"PAPA!" Eli squealed and took off for the kitchen.

Rory headed upstairs looking for Lorelai.

"Mom?"

"I'm in the bedroom!"

"I really need to talk to you," Rory proclaimed as she walked into her mother's room.

"About what?" she asked.

"Logan."

"What about him? I thought he was a non-factor," Lorelai said.

"He _was_..."

"I'm still not following," she replied.

Rory explained the situation, telling her mother about running into him during her class at Yale.

"You're _just_ telling me this? How could you keep it from me?"

"I had hoped the situation would pass," Rory admitted. "Until Violet brought Eli to school, and he saw him. Then, he started asking questions..."

"And he had no clue? I thought you _sent_ that letter," Lorelai replied.

"I did, but he thinks Odette intercepted it," Rory explained.

"Are you sure you don't want to get into script writing? This has Lifetime Classic written all over it!" Lorelai joked.

"Mom, I'm serious," Rory chided.

"I know, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"He left without another word. I don't know what's going to happen," Rory said.

"If it's you he wants, he comes back. And, even if it's not you, he'll be back for Eli. He's not the kind of guy to skirt responsibility. Just give him some time to process this. He just found out he's got a kid," Lorelai encouraged.

"How much time? A day? A week? A year?" Rory wondered.

"I don't know the answer," she replied.

"Maybe I should call him..."

"I don't think that's a very good idea. Just give him space," Lorelai advised.

"Fine."

"Mama, Nana, dinner!" Eli called from the stairs.

Logan returned to his home in London, where Odette was waiting for him.

"Why were you gone for so long?" she asked accusingly.

"I told you before I left that I'd be gone for quite some time," Logan replied sounding irritated.

"I had to go to that dreadful Fullerton holiday party alone," she remarked snidely.

"I don't care," he said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Odette's voice got shrill. It grated in his ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"We need to talk," Logan announced.

"About what?" she wondered and crossed her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Your actions," he alluded.

"What are you getting at?"

"Just after we got married, you took a letter addressed to me," he accused.

"I did _no_ such thing. It was probably that insipid maid," she denied, pushing the blame onto an innocent party.

"Are you sure?" he started second-guessing. _No, she's lying to me_ , he thought. _This is exactly the kind of thing she always does._

"Why would I do that? What did you miss an invite from one of your drunk friends from the Light and Dark Corps or whatever it was? Those guys were always so worthless," she continued to deny the accusation and belittle him in the process. "Anyway, I have to go. I have an appointment."

Logan waited for her to leave, and then pumped the maid for information. Without a second thought, she revealed Odette's secret safe. The combination wasn't terribly difficult because it was her birthday. Inside, he found exactly what he'd expected. There was a letter and picture just like Rory said. Anger rose from deep within. _How the hell could she do this?_ he thought filled with ire. _Damn! I shouldn't have doubted Rory._

He put everything back just as he'd found it minus the evidence and went to his study to call Colin. Hiding this letter was all the evidence he needed to help him get out of this dreadful marriage.

On Sunday, Rory received a cryptic text.

 **Logan** : We need to talk.

 _Last week, he left without so much as a goodbye. Now, he wants to talk_ , she thought.

 **Rory** : About what? You seemed pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with us last week.

 **Logan** : Please, hear me out, Ace.

 **Rory** : Fine. When?

 **Logan** : Now? I'm standing outside your door.

 _Wow_ , she thought. _He's got a lot of nerve._

She let him inside. Fortunately, Eli was at her mom's in Stars Hollow for the day.

"Well..." Rory said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Rory," he apologized. "I should have never doubted you."

"I get it, Logan," Rory replied.

He handed her the envelope she'd sent.

"I found this, hidden in Odette's safe. She intercepted it and kept it from me. I've already filed for divorce," Logan revealed.

 _Damn! He didn't mess around with that_ , she thought.

"Logan..." Rory chided.

"No, Rory. She was a terrible person. I was never in love with her. She was my mother's choice, not mine," he explained and looked at Rory, who was speechless.

"She wasn't you," he continued. "And I'm not going to miss out on any of it - you and our son."

"What about - " she was interrupted by him.

" _Nothing_ is going to get in our way. I love you, Rory!"

Logan put both hands on her cheeks and pulled her face to his. He kissed her with a passionate intensity she hadn't felt in years. At that moment, she knew everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
